I Hate that I love you
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Just a oneshot song fanfiction. Its a Chaylor, a bit different then the other ones I've done. Please R&R. Its based on Rihanna and NeYo's new song called I Hate That I Love You


**Authors Note: You all know by now I own nothing not the characters or the song which happens to be Rihanna and Ne-Yo's new song called "I hate that I love you" I thought it would be good for this one shot. Oh and for all you people who are waiting for the new chapter in 'Battle of the Bands' expect an update either today or tomorrow sometime whenever I get the chance to put it up here. So anyways enjoy this and please R&R!**

Taylor and Chad were in a fight they had been dating for a year and the school was throwing a party for the year as an winter break party. Taylor and Chad had been fighting since they had gotten together it was one of those love/hate relationships. Taylor glared at Chad as she stomped on his foot for something extremely rude he had said to her as she stormed off. Chad yelled some mean things after her as he limped away. Gabriella and Troy noticed this and re-arranged a song for them to karaoke to. The DJ said it was time for the next pair to come up here as he randomly landed on Taylor and Chad on two opposite sides of the room. They were pushed up onto the stage as Troy and Gabriella came up hand in hand and handed them each a microphone.

"You'll thank us one day you guys" Gabriella said more to Taylor who just glared at Chad who just glared right back at her.

"Or not" Troy said to Chad as he pulled Gabriella off the stage with him. The music started to play as it was Rihanna and Ne-Yo's new song called "I hate that I love you" Taylor sighed and started to sing the first part. (**A/N: **Taylor's singing is **bold**, Chad singing is _italics_ and when they sing together its _**bold italics**_. Get it? Got it? Good…moving on)

**As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)**

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

**But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
**

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

**And I hate how much I love you boy **_(yeah...)_**  
I can't stand how much I need you **_(I need you...)_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy **_(oh whoa..)_**  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so **_(oooh..)_**  
**

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

**Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**_

_Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

**As much I love you **_(as much as I need you)_**  
As much as I need you **_(oooh..)_**  
As much I love you **_(oh..)_**  
As much as I need you**

**And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you **_(can't stand how much I need you)_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go **_(but I just can't let you go no..)_**  
And I hate that I love you so**  
_  
__**And I hate that I love you so.. so...**_

At the end Taylor and Chad were facing each other so close you could swear they were going to kiss. Taylor looked at Chad for a long moment before closing her eyes and leaning into close the gap between them. There lips almost touched but the DJ pushed them apart and asked everyone in the audience to give them a hand. Which was extremely loud, Taylor and Chad handed the microphones to the DJ and walked off the stage hand in hand. Chad pulled Taylor toward him as he started to lean in and kiss her when Troy and Gabriella came and interrupted them. Taylor sighed and grinned at Chad winking and mouthed. "Later" to him and he just smiled and went to talk to Troy.


End file.
